


Naptime for Two (Regressuary Day 12)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [12]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Kyouya, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: For whatever reason, Character B is really scared of hurting Character A, and Character A thinks its their fault that B is acting distant. Cue angst.Kyouya doesn't like sharing his personal space while he's sleeping. If only he wasn't such a sucker for puppy eyes.





	Naptime for Two (Regressuary Day 12)

            Kyouya can pinpoint the exact moment his heart breaks.

            12:42 p.m., when Tamaki turns to him and asks plainly, “Did I do something wrong?”

            He has that innocent glimmer in his eyes, clearly stating “I’m feeling small and the truth is coming out way easier than it should.”

            Kyouya glances around first, making sure none of the other hosts are lingering nearby, before lowering his clipboard. “Whatever makes you think that, Tama-chan?”

            Tamaki shrugs, folding his legs up underneath him.

            Kyouya bites back the urge to chide him for putting his shoes on the nice furniture. “Well, there has to be a reason. Because to my knowledge, you haven’t done anything wrong. That is, unless you’ve been sneaking cookies with Honey-senpai during lunchtime.”

            His attempt at a joke falls utterly flat, because Tamaki only hunches his shoulders.

            Kyouya raises an eyebrow, weighing the possibilities. He doesn’t need to think long before he realizes exactly what Tamaki is upset about. “Is this because I leave you alone for naptime?”

            When Tamaki is feeling tiny, the Host Club acts accordingly and tries to section off a portion of his lunchtime for him to nap. And while Tamaki is just about the cuddliest person he’s ever met, he only ever wants one person, and that’s Kyouya.

            The way Tamaki hides his mouth proves his assumption right.

            “Tama-chan…” Kyouya puts aside his clipboard and scoots over. He rests his hand on top of Tamaki’s. “You know what my sleep schedule is like."

            Tamaki pouts, his brow furrowing like he doesn’t believe a second of it. And maybe it’s more an excuse than Kyouya is willing to admit, but he likes his space and his quiet when he’s sleeping.

            But it’s not all selfish. In fact, it’s more for Tamaki’s own good than anything else. Kyouya’s not exactly a morning person, always at his grumpiest and most volatile when he’s just woken up, and the last thing he wants is to go off on poor innocent Tama-chan. Even if Tamaki doesn’t talk about it, he doesn’t take well to being yelled at. Kyouya can see it in his mind’s eye, the one time he accidentally walked in on Tamaki’s father berating him. Tamaki was so still. It was like he wasn’t even breathing. Kyouya would never forgive himself if he was the cause of that.

            “And I suppose you’re going to be upset with me until I give in, aren’t you?”

            Tamaki’s head snaps in his direction, his eyes comically wide. Of course he’d expected more of a fight.

            The look on his face alone is enough to make the whole idea worth it. “Well, then, I suppose it wouldn’t be out of the question to stage a sleepover this weekend. Would you like that?”

            Tamaki nods.

            “Wonderful. Then this whole ‘mad at you’ business is successfully concluded, is it not?”

            Another nod.

            “Excellent.” Kyouya collects his clipboard and stands. “I’ll see you at my home after school then.” He reaches over and absently ruffles Tamaki’s hair. “Brat.”

            Tamaki sticks out his tongue, and Kyouya can only laugh.

            Brat, yes, but his brat.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
